Developeur
Developeur is a castaway that has competed in two seasons in Era 1. He is best known for his villainous dictatorship, and was the winner of Survivor: Heroes vs Villains. He also hosted season 3, Survivor: Pearl Islands. Survivor: Fiji In Survivor: Fiji, Developeur was chosen to be a part of Moto by SurfCurseisTheKing. Developeur was immune before the swap, where he remained on Moto. After Moto lost their first immunity challenge, tensions were high. In the end, Developeur got blindsided by a vote of 3-1. Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Dev would return for the second season, Survivor: Heroes vs VIllains, as a villain. Dev created a notorious alliance with DisgustingKill and controlled the villains tribe even though they went to a lot of tribals at the beginning. Their first victim was mickolimbo, who they targeted right before the merge as he had gotten 2nd in Survivor: Fiji. At the merge, Dev and Disgusting tried to keep the villains together, and lead the majority against Thunder_Bird and BostonRobMariano, who were both eliminated after giving up a good fight. They also blindsided UnderBale as he was deemed too threatening in challenges. At the Survivor: Auction, Dev received the power to sit someone out during a challenge and at the following challenge, he sat out Treicko. He won the hot potato challenge to score his first individual immunity win. As Dev and Disgusting were reaching the finale, they came across the threat of uMode, Treicko, and Gameify. However, Dev had an idol up his sleeve that he found at the merge and was able to protect himself and send Gameify home. At the Final 4, Dev won immunity and a flip by Treicko caused uMode to go home. With the majority, all Dev and Disgusting had to do to get to the Final 2 was to beat Treicko in the Final Immunity Challenge, and Dev successfully gets his 3rd immunity win. Dev makes the easy choice in getting Treicko out as he was the biggest threat to win the game. At the Final Tribal Council, Dev was given the credit of leading the charge and even though it was a close vote, Developeur won the season by a vote of 4-3. Survivor: Siberia Dev returned with his sister, powergirl345, in Survivor: Siberia - Blood vs Water, where he started on the Cesaret tribe. Developeur remained in the leader position on the Cesaret tribe and sent iiTypical_Asian home at the 2nd elimination as he costed Cesaret the challenge. The next tribal that Dev went to, Mxlodic was sent home. As Cesaret was dominant, there was little action that Dev had to perform, but he received a free trip to a resort by NegativeChill, but he didn't find anything. After a safe trip to the merge, Dev was considered a huge threat, but Dev won the first individual immunity challenge of the season. At the following tribal, Dev was blindsided by his own alliance which included anojan12345 and bob000051. Trivia * Developeur is the first ever returnee to win a season * Developeur is the only player to later host a season